


In Defense

by allourheroes



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: A new threat. A new life.Lex will not let one take precedence over the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [on tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/155842754474/). 
> 
> I saw panels from _Rebirth_. This is, however, more channeling the _Justice League_ animated series and _Smallville_ but with Lex’s JLA term in mind, so…

In the Watchtower, footage of the destruction below plays on repeat.

J’onn’s expression is even more stern than usual. “Superman, we need you on this mission.”

A myriad of emotions cross Clark’s face before he shakes his head. “I can’t. I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“This isn’t a matter of small importance, Clark,” Diana says. “This is a matter of planetary safety and a threat we have not yet been able to measure.” Her gaze is stern. “Do you not come to the aid of the earth when you are needed?”

Clark quibbles. “I... I guess...”

Throwing a dramatic hand in front of Clark, Lex glares Diana down. “Absolutely not.”

“Is this another one of your problems with Superman, Luthor?” Bruce asks. “There’s no time--”

“My _problem_ ,” Lex starts, furious, “is that Clark is in no condition to be fighting. Especially against a force powerful enough to do harm to a Kryptonian.”

“And they,” Diana gestures to the pictures of League members on the computer screen, “are practically incapable of so much as weakening this monstrosity without his help.”

“You have me,” Lex argues. “I created this suit to be stronger than any Kryptonian. Now is the time for me to prove, once again,” he adds, with a raised eyebrow, “that man’s intellect is far superior to foreign happenstance.” He does not move from his position between Superman and other members of the League, nor does Clark try to move around him.

“Superman?” Diana asks, confused, when Clark says nothing.

Clark looks to Lex, and his concern is evident. “I don’t want him out there anymore than you do, Diana,” Clark’s voice has a softness that betrays his outward intentions, “but he is capable and he would be a valuable member of the team since I am...unable to go.”

“This seems unlike you, Superman.” J’onn’s frown deepens.

“This discussion is over,” Lex announces. “I will go in Superman’s place.” He glances around. “Or is this no longer of immediate concern?”

“J’onn, Diana, meet me in the hangar,” Bruce orders. “I’ll alert Arthur and Vic to meet us.”

With hesitation, the two go and Bruce is left staring at Clark and Lex.

“Now,” he says, “What’s really going on?”

Clark shakes his head. “Bruce...”

Lex lets out a dry chuckle. “He’s going to find out, anyway,” he muses, almost to himself.

“I can’t go,” Clark tells Batman. “I don’t want Lex to go either, but he’d never stand for it if something happened to me and to--” He huffs. “To the baby.”

For a second, shock registers on Bruce’s face before he schools his features once more. “I see,” he says. He looks between the two of them and the connections he is making are evident in the tilt of his mouth.

Lex simply nods to Bruce, but gives Clark a hint of a smile. “I’ll make it out,” he assures. “Even if I have to struggle past all of their corpses.”

The concern is bitten back and Clark nods, too.

Bruce clears his throat. “Congratulations,” he says, then turns. “Luthor, let’s move out.”

Clark moves in swiftly to press a kiss to the corner of Lex’s mouth. “Make it back,” he murmurs.

Lex doesn’t reply.


End file.
